Atem's Rant
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just a shot one shot from Atem's POV, this was written in the inspiration of the scene from S5 ep 37 where Tea asked Atem if he had found out what his name was yet, shaking his head he says no & then says "No one calls me by my real name anymore, they refer to me as 'King' or 'Pharaoh' in a very annoyed tone. this is also a sort of Diary entry I do not own Yugioh


Just a shot one shot from Atem's POV, this was written in the inspiration of the scene from S5 ep 37 where Tea asked Atem if he had found out what his name was yet, shaking his head he says no & then says "No one calls me by my real name anymore, they refer to me as 'King' or 'Pharaoh' in a very annoyed tone. this is also a sort of Diary entry

Also thanks so much to CanadianQueen for all the lovely reviews

* * *

Atem's POV~

Loretta & I have just been talking, well I talked & she listened, like the good Queen & Wife that she is, anyway I'm getting sidetracked our conversation went a little like this

"Hey Atem," said Loretta as I walked into our chamber taking off my crown & cape, its so nice to see a happy smiling face after a long day & her using my name in such a happy manner. And that is exactly what got this whole conversation started between Loretta & I "You know" I started "I really appreciate you calling me by my name", a weird way to start a conversation I know, but I've been getting really annoyed with everyone calling me by my title or anything else they seem to come up with for that matter.

Tilting her head to the side Loretta looked at me & raised one of her beautiful eyebrows "Is everything ok Atem" "Yes...well no" I said as I began to pace "Atem...Stop it, your going to wear a line in the tiles" she lightly scolded "sorry" I said as I stopped, but knowing full well that, that would never happen "What is up with you" she said as she came over & placed a gentle hand on my bare shoulder "I know this may sound silly but..." I paused as I thought about my next sentence "I am tired of being called "Pharaoh" all the time..." I said marking my title in air quotes "I know it sounds petty & It's my title but I also have a name" I huffed "I also know that my Royal court especially is only being respectful & I appreciate that but..." I turned my head to look at Loretta who still had a very confused look on her face "what's brought this out" she asked "I don't know, its just been building up in me for the past few months...something always brings me back to the time when i had erased my own memory" I said looking down & away, Im not angry, im just disappointed, i know what I did saved my country but do you know what it is like living without a name? Poor Loretta will never understand what i have been through & even though I do appreciate the comfort she gives me.

Suddenly I feel her hand on my jaw "Atem...please dont stress about your past" there she is again, comforting me with her soft touches & soothing voice, her hands are so warm "I love you Atem & I hate seeing you like this" she says as I see sadness in her eyes "Im sorry Loretta, but I needed to get it off my chest & other than Seto you are the only one I can talk to" I say as I step closer to her "I cant begin to imagine what you have been through Atem..." she says as she removes her hand from me cheek & puts both arms over my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes "...but, I am here for you now & just so you know, i didnt marry you for your title, I married you because of your personality, you were & are always so caring, sometimes you dont give yourself enough credit, your such a wonderful Father & Husband" I dont know what to say, but it seems i dont have to though as I feel a tear making its way down my cheek, I know I dont give myself enough credit for what ive done, ive always given others the praise, I was raised to be humble.

Sometimes I wish i wasn't Pharaoh, at least when I was with Yugi he had a name for me but now all I get is 'My Pharaoh' this 'My King' that argh! I wouldn't even mind if they said 'Atem, Sire' or something of the like but all this 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness' stuff gets really annoying, I can even see sometimes that Loretta even gets tired of it as well. I love my Royal court like my own Brothers & Sister but because I am King they have been taught to respect me. I think I have to start facing facts that im going to get called by all these 'title' until the day I die & I dont even want to start thinking about that either. I think I am going to stop this here, I'm starting to feel slightly better now plus Loretta is giving me an amazing massage which is helping alot, she is amazing but that is a story for another day & would take up another whole page of my diary


End file.
